Autonomous vehicles utilize a plurality of sensors to detect and determine the types of objects along a travel path, including radar, cameras and lidar. In some cases, the computer controlling the vehicle may detect an object based on radar data. However, radar typically does not support detection of an object type. Further, it is a problem that the computer controlling the vehicle may not be able to determine the object type based on data from other sensors such as sensors that continuously and/or periodically provide data for vehicle control, e.g., image data from cameras and lidars.